


Say A Little Prayer

by Rainbowrites



Series: Month of Friendship [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Religion, the role you were born to play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowrites/pseuds/Rainbowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God isn't Santa (aka, God helps those who help themselves)</p>
<p>Aka, Joe is really, REALLY sorry guys</p>
<p>prompt: Joe + Kitty “God”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say A Little Prayer

“I prayed  _really hard_ ,” Kitty growled at him. Joe almost grinned at that. Kitty.  _Growled_. He managed to stop it before it came to full on smile by thinking about the suffering of lepers.

“God isn’t Santa,” he said mournfully, sending up a prayer for God to help aid their suffering.

“Duh,” Kitty said scathingly, “Sorry to burst your bubble, considering you seem like just enough of a baby in big boy clothes to still believe, but Santa isn’t real.”

“Oh I know,” Joe said. “My parents don’t believe in lying, so they always told me the presents came from them. Christmas is a celebration of Jesus and the miracle of birth. All birth!” He added, thinking of Quinn. It didn’t really hurt anymore. He hadn’t heard from her since she graduated. He hoped she was happy. He prayed for it every night.

Kitty glared up at him. He’d survived Santana though, so it didn’t really faze him. She was dangerous in the way a child was, all cruel maliciousness and selfish wants. She really had nothing on Quinn or Santana, who were both dangerous in the way only people have suffered can be. She was less of the Serpent more of… the caterpillar.

“Tell me why,” she demanded.

“Why what?” He took a cautious step backwards. A crazy caterpillar though. Maybe one of those poisonous fuzzy ones.

“Why didn’t God give me what I wanted?”

He blinked. She almost had tears in her eyes. Looking closer, he could see the honest question there. He fiddled with a dread awkwardly. “God doesn’t just… give things to people. God helps those that help themselves." 

Kitty’s nostrils flared, and her fingers looked like claws around her cross. “Then what is the  _point_  of him?”

Joe wrapped a dread around his finger. “What is the point of you? What is the point of us?” He smiled, more than a little dreamily. Talking about God tended to do that to him. “God doesn’t need to have a point. He doesn’t need to prove anything to us.” His smile widened. It may have seemed ridiculous, but he honestly  _loved_  talking about his belief. It was the one thing he missed about being home schooled. At McKinley, there was a lot of lip service, but no one seemed to actually want to  _talk_  about God, about all the ways a follower struggled and thought and believed. Joe licked his lips and missed Quinn so much it ached down to the tips of his dreads. “It’s up to us to have faith in Him.”

Kitty pursed her lips.

Joe shrugged. “That’s what God is, to me,” he added quickly. “For the foolishness of God is wiser than man's wisdom, and the weakness of God is stronger than man's strength.”

“Brothers, think of what you were when you were called. Not many of you were wise by human standards; not many were influential; not many were of noble birth.” Kitty finished quietly. “1 Corinthians 1:25-26.”

Joe grinned. “Praise.”

Kitty narrowed her eyes. “That doesn’t mean that God doesn’t just loves everyone. They’re saying that God is  _better than you_ , but no matter where you start from, you can claw your way to the top.” She tossed her blonde curls, and for a second Joe thought of Quinn, who used to be Lucy. Then it was Kitty again. “And that he’ll kill anyone who pisses him off, or gets in his way. Psalm 58: 20 The righteous shall rejoice when he seeth the vengeance: he shall wash his feet in the blood of the wicked.”

“Uh,” Joe blinked. That escalated quickly. 

She patted his head condescendingly, which was actually kind of impressive since she was so much shorter than him. “Thanks tarantula head, you’ve reminded me of my true calling. If I want something, then I just have to make sure to destroy everyone in my way.”

“Uhm.” Joe blinked again. That conversation really got away from him, didn’t it? McKinley, man. This was why he just stayed in the corner and watched. Being front and center got scary real fast. 

“After all,” Kitty grinned over her shoulder, “God helps those who help themselves.”


End file.
